Everyone Gets Lonely, Once in a While
by laurcuna
Summary: Jackson Overland was lonely, lonelier than most boys around him. He used to be different, he really did, but he stopped trying when he realized that he'd never be like the other boys, he would never be loved. ( Orphanage AU: Oneshot ) This was written a few months ago for a school project. I dunno, my teacher really liked it. My mates really liked it. So why not post ?


Jackson Overland was lonely, lonelier than most boys around him. He used to be different, he really did, but he stopped trying when he realized that he'd never be like the other boys, he would never be loved.

Jackson, or Jack as people called him, was a blithely child. Full of mischief and fun, a "free spirit" you could call him. He was always playing tricks, not to be cruel, but to just have fun. Children liked Jack, and Jack liked children. So when they laughed, Jack laughed. When they cried, Jack helped. He was a guardian of children, even better than the people that were supposed to be their guardians.

Jackson was an orphan, dropped on the doorstep when he was just an infant. He had grown up in the orphanage, he made many friends and sadly, many of those friendships ended. His childhood friends were adopted, more came, and then those friends were taken into families. The cycle continued on and on. Jack was loved by many people, but only for a short period of time. He considered it to be a curse.

And as the years went on, he grew up. Jack became more closed off. He still was a guardian of children of course; he would never stop caring for them. But slowly, the life died in his warm brown eyes, his shoulders drooped, and he became quiet. The children nagged Jack to play, and he did, fore he couldn't imagine letting them down, but it wasn't as it used to be. And the children noticed it, as well.

And when all the children slept, he tip-toed over to his favorite place. The window ledge. It was frosted because it was winter in the town of Burgess, 1635, and Jack liked it that way. Winter nights were soothing to him, and it was when the moon shone brightest, in Jack's opinion.

He felt connected to the moon. It some ways, it reminded him of himself. Alone, in the silence of night, a mystery. Jack had even begun to believe there was a man in the moon, and often asked him questions. Not out loud of course, he did not want to disturb the children.

 _Why doesn't anybody want me in their family? Have they forgotten about me?_

And that was Jack's worst fear. To be forgotten.

 _Then why do I sulk around all day, alone? That's how people will forget me._

Jack didn't know. Maybe it was because he was still a boy of 17 years, he did not yet know all the secrets of life.

So that's why when a new batch of families came strolling in the orphanage, which happened often because women were having trouble reproducing, Jack sat on the window ledge, not even trying to impress them. He used to when he was younger; he'd act like the gentlemen he really wasn't to try to get someone to take interest him. Now, Jack wouldn't even spare them a glance, fore he knew that he'd be stuck in the orphanage forever.

But Jack couldn't have been more wrong.

A man and woman came, horse and buggy and all, with expensive-looking clothing, first. They walked around the kids and inspected them. The woman whispered in her husband's ear and pointed to a boy named Daniel. Daniel was 7 years old, with jet black hair and cerulean eyes. The boy's eyes bulged, and his mouth gaped. "Me?" The little one asked.

"Yes, my boy, come now." The man beckoned Daniel over. He skipped over giddily.

"Now son, what's your name?" The man asked.

"Daniel, but everyone calls me Danny." He blushed and looked to his feet.

"Daniel, what a fine name," the man smiled down at the boy, "take my hand, and I'll bring you home." The boy nodded and did what he was told.

Jack sighed mentally. _Well, there goes another one._

A couple more families came and picked up boys, none of them were Jack.

Aster, the man who owned the orphanage, closed the double doors. It had been a long day, and he couldn't wait to get into his bed.

"Time for bed, children." Aster announced, groans and sighs followed.

"Are there going to be any more families?" A small boy asked, desperate for adoption.

Jack winced, and curled into himself even further. He felt bad for the boy, and had to resist the urge to run to him and hug him. "Not today, no." Aster replied, smiling sadly. A sudden knock made them all jump. "Wonder who that could be?" Aster muttered to himself. The adult pulled open the doors to come face to face with a young woman and what appeared to be her daughter. "Sorry, sorry I'm so late!" The woman apologized. "Oh, no problem. Are you here to…well, you know." Aster gestured to the hopeful looking boys in the parlor. "Oh, yes. Emma here wants a big brother, and I a son." She smiled and patted her daughter on the head.

"Go on now, Emma." The woman gave her an encouraging little push. The girl that looked about 11 years old or so named Emma, entered. She did not hesitate, she did not even look around, instead, she trotted right up to Jack; Emma had been eyeing him since the moment she stepped in.

"Why are you alone?" The girl asked him. Jack turned to face the brown-headed girl, and raised his brows. "Uh…" Jack ran a hand through his hair. How was he supposed to answer this? Tell the girl about his dreary life story?

Emma reached out her hand. Jack eyed it suspiciously, but he took it anyway. The girl led him off the ledge and to her mother. "This is my brother." Emma announced, still holding on to his hand. Jack stared down at the curious girl. Did she really like him? Did she want him in her family? The mother looked at Jack's expression, and quickly said, "Only if you want to be, of course." She smiled warmly at him.

Jack stared wide-eyed. "Really? You want me?" Was he hearing correctly? The woman clasped her hands on her heart, "Sweetie, of course." She smiled sadly at the boy in front of her. How long had he stayed in the orphanage? Obviously too long, if he thought nobody wanted him.

And so, Jack traveled home with the kind family. He became part of it. And most importantly, he was loved. Jack regained his mischief, his love for fun. And children cared for him, but this time, it was permanently.

Or so he thought. If only Jack knew what would happen to him on that lake that _seemed_ frozen solid.


End file.
